


Ease Up

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Lorien's burning, M/M, Reynolds is a sweetheart, Sandor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Sandor isn't sure that everything's going to be okay. Reynolds comforts him.





	Ease Up

**Author's Note:**

> ... And now I want to write a piece of Sandor and Reynolds raising Nine and Eight together and Nine and Eight as brothers.

Watching the world burn below our ship, it made it hard to believe anything was going to be okay. I put Nine to bed, trying not to think what his grandfather told me. He would make a difference, but he would lose me. I sighed as I stepped outside our little room. Another cepan was outside as well, watching our world burn.

He turned and looked at me with a wavery smile. “We’re going to Earth. It’s huge.”

I nodded.

He motioned me over, and I hesitated before joining at his side. His arms wrapped around me. “You’re younger than I thought you would be.”

“I wasn’t his original Cepan. I wasn’t even supposed to be here.”

The cepan studied me quietly for a moment. I looked away, not wanting him to condemn me the way Brandon had. He put a finger under my chin to face him. “But you’re here, now. You brought that kid here. It’ll be okay.”

For a moment I dared to believe it would be.


End file.
